Nothing to Lose
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: When Rini vows to help Goten bring back his father, will the DBZSM crew get along, or will hell be to pay?
1. Chapter 1

** Hey you guys! I'm sooo excited that I wrote this up just now. I got the idea from my sister who I was chatting with bout crossovers. So I'm gonna do a crossover with DBZ and Sailor Moon. Neither of which I own. I hope you all enjoy. Tell me what you think. This is my first DBZ/SM crossover, so please encouragement is always welcomed. Thanks everyone! Now, On with the fic!**

**_Prologue: Nothing Left_**

The street lights overhead caste a lonely glow as they bounced sadly off the dark streets. A slight fog danced through the lights as a lone figure made her way through the gates of the playground. She quietly made her way past the jungle gym, down the slide and into the tiny gate with the swings. Someone had already been waiting for her, and he was quietly swinging on the swing farthest away from her. Slowly she made her way over and sat into the swing next to him.

_**Well, I made it back.**_

_So, I see._

_**Are you angry?**_

_No not mad._

_**Well…?**_

_Just a little sad… I miss my father. _

_**Goten?**_

_Yeah, Rini?_

_**How long ago did he leave?**_

_No long, Maybe a month ago._

_**Why did he go?**_

_He had to save the world._

_**Just like Serena and Darien?**_

_No, not like them. He always goes. Even before I was born he had to leave. Mom told me that. She was proud though… I tried to be like her, but I don't want to be. He's not here… He's supposed to be. Your Serena and Darien always come back. They never have to face the people my family faces. So no Rini, they aren't alike._

With that Goten stood up and walked over to the fence and stared out angrily into the darkness. His mother didn't know he would be gone. She had put him to bed over an hour ago, meaning it had to be around... well 10:30. He felt bad, leaving without telling her, but he had to get away. He could have left during the day, but he had to stay with her… he didn't want to leave her side, afraid that she to would disappear like his dad. He stared out the fence thinking of his mother and how much he had really loved her. She was always there, to comfort him to make him happy, and to train with him. She would make it so that one day, Goten could defeat the bad monsters and bring back his father without dying... or at least that's what he thought it to be. His thoughts were going a mile a minute until he was brought back with the sad voice of the girl behind him on the swing.

_**Goten, don't be sad, you still have your mother… and Gohan too.**_

_I don't have Gohan anymore. He's with Videl now. The only time I see him is when he eats with us and when we spare at Vegeta's. I don't even know him anymore. The only person I have left is my mother. No one else… just my mother._

_**You have me, Goten.**_

_No…I don't Rini. Serena has you. Darien has you. All the rest of their friends, Amy, and Rei…they have you, not me. You're just a girl I met on the playground this morning. You don't know me and I don't know you._

Rini took a step back from Goten's bitterness. Was he really hurting this bad? To think, she had been upset with how little attention everyone paid her and there was someone else who didn't even have her father… or her sibling for that matter. She felt like such a brat. She had to make him feel better, she didn't like when people were so upset. She quietly made a vow to bring back Goten's father. She then took a step forward and laid a hand on Goten's shoulder. He didn't even look back at her. He just kept staring ahead through the gate.

_I want him to come home now…_

_**Goten I-**_

_No, you don't understand… He needs to come home! Mom, she's so sad without him. She tries to hide it but I see it. No matter what she does, I see it. She's all I have left and I'm scared I'm going to lose her. She's all I have left._

Rini's eyes watered and she hugged Goten from behind. She rested her head on his and he stared straight out into the darkness, tears streaming down his face. From above the clouds and darkness, Goku watched. Tears and self-hatred strong in his face. From the window on the second floor, Serena and Darien watched, as they hugged close, feeling sorry for the two children on the playground. From the edge of the forest Chichi watched. Angry with herself for not being able to take away her son's pain. They all watched as Goten poured his heart out, and Rini loyally stayed with him. He was a fatherless boy, dying for a chance to have his father back in his life… and nothing to lose.

**Hey you guys what do you think! I know... I know, not very long or descriptive. I' sorry, but this is just a prologue. The real stuff gets better! So, send in your thoughts and any other advice on the fanfic! Thank you guys! See ya!**


	2. A Day To Remember

Hey you guys! Here is the next chapter in this sad tale. Since Goten was a bit bitter in the last one, I decided to lift your spirits a bit. The SM cast isn't in this chapter of the fic but they more than likely will be in the next. At the end, I'll give special thanks to those who've taken the time out to review! So, enjoy! Now, on with the fic!

_**Nothing To Lose**_

_**Goten. Goten, Honey. Wake up.**_

A groan echoed the room, and the little boy rolled over. His mother had been trying to wake him for the last 10 minutes and it seemed he was never going to get up.

_**Goten! Breakfast is ready, come on now, we have a busy day ahead of us.**_

A young woman whose voice was now turning to anger placed her hands on her hips and stared down at the young boy sleeping in her bed. Her hair was up in a tight bun behind her head, giving her a stern look of authority. Her face was somewhat delicate in the foggy morning light ash she tried to hold her patience. She dress was a simple purple kimono, red splits along the sides and a long pair of purple pants underneath it. Her pink fuzzy slipper tapped the floor impatiently as she waited for her son to get up. He neither spoke nor stirred. He was wrapped in his mother's large blue comforter snoring peacefully as his head and body bobbed up and down from his breathing. His spiky hair peeked out from the comforter on the king-sized bed, but that was just about all you could see of him.

_**Goten, I've got one more time to say it, and you won't spar for month!**_

_Okay! Okay! **yawn **I'm up… I'm up. _

The little boy stretched quietly in bed as his face forced itself into funny shapes. He stretched his legs, wiggling his toes before he sat up… and plopped back down again. Chichi couldn't help but laugh to herself and shake her head and her tiny son. The spitting image of his father! She turned and pulling the comforter off the bed and folded it laying it to the side. Her son still lying down, but wide awake.

_**Goten, I'm going to set the plates. I made your favorite this morning, pancakes and a side of soft bacon. **_

_**yawn** All right! _

Go wash up and make sure to get behind your ears Goten. Hurry up downstairs all right? 

_Kay, mom._

Chichi turned on her heels and left the room, while a still half-asleep Goten sat in bed. He was so tired… almost hard to believe that it was morning. His mom was right, he shouldn't go out after 9. Shaking his head as he stood and scratching his stomach he left the room. He was in his normal pajamas. The little red fire engines with the fireballs everywhere. He was the one that picked them out, mainly because they reminded him of his dad's attack. They were a little itchy, but then again all clothes were to him. Slowly walked his way to his room, and pushed the door open quietly. It was a room he used to share with Gohan, but there was only one bed left because his older brother was gone. Now that his brother wasn't there anymore, the room seemed very… empty and lonely. That's why every so often he went and slept by his mom in her bed. She never seemed to mind. She was probably just as lonely as he was.

There was a single bed by the window, and next to it was a desk, and a tiny green lamp, to match with the green dinosaur pictures they all painted. He remembered that day like it as yesterday. His mom, him and Gohan covered in paint and smocks laughing as they each colored green dinosaurs on the wall across the room. Of course his mother's looked the best. But she loved Goten's the best. At least…that's what Goten thought.

He walked over to the dresser on the left side of the room, and pulled open the top two drawers. Hmm, the blue or green boxers today under the orange ki? Well… He did love green. But he loved blue too. Deciding that since the first color he thought about when he entered the room was of the green dinosaurs, it would be the green boxers. Tossing them over his shoulders and to the little fuzzy green rug on the floor behind he pulled open the other drawer. He then pulled out a white towel, and tossed it behind him as well. He walked to the right side of the room and slid open his closet doors. All right. Now which orange ki? He had one of his fathers… one of Gohan's... and one of his own. Honestly. He didn't feel much like belonging to Gohan. He hardly ever came to see him. When he did come, it was always to ask mom a few questions and to promise to come see him another time. Which he never did. So that left it between his father's and his own. Well... his dad. He really did love him... really he did. But he wasn't in the mood today to cry over missing him. He would have to wear his own. Pulling out his own orange ki that his mother had beautifully sewn with his name on it, he tossed it over his shoulder and closed his white closet doors. All right. Well, now to wash up. He walked over to the fuzzy green rug and picked up his little pile of clothes and walked briskly to the bathroom.

_**Goten!**_

_Yeah Mom?_

_**Are you washed up yet!**_

_No mom._

_**Well, hurry up! You're breakfast is getting cold! I told you we have to be somewhere today Goten! Shake a leg!**_

_All right Mom!_

He picked up his pace and walked quickly into the peach tiled bathroom. His mom decorated it herself she always boasted with his father. It had little yellow ducks all around that she told him he loved when he was a baby. Gohan did too from what he also heard. Shedding his clothes quickly, he dumped them in the skinny hamper, right behind the door, and slid open the glass shower doors. Turning on the water he screamed as the cold water paraded down on him followed by warm. Mmmm showers! He loved them. Picking up his blue bar of soap his mom picked up for him in the market place, he scrubbed and scrubbed. The blue bubbles got everywhere. In his hair and all over the pink tilled. Heh, his mom was gonna kill him! He scrubbed and scrubbed till he thought it was enough, and then put his soap down in the little groove thing on the other side of the tub, and let the water rinse him dry. The whole white tub became a sea of blue, and finally clear. Okay! He was clean now! Sliding open the door, he stepped out and grabbed for his towel. Drying off as quickly as he could, knowing he was surely gonna get a beating, he threw on his clothes and dashed downstairs into the kitchen.

It was always bright and cheery, and his mom was behind the sink, more than likely washing out the pots and pans. He turned and dashed over to the table, his eyes filling with glee. Lo and Behold! A large pile of maple syrup pancakes, with large globs of butter, with a dash of whipped cream! His favorite! And on the plate right next to it was a pile of soft cooked bacon. He was in heaven! And his favorite drink, a large glass of orange juice, which his mother always explained, gave him lots of energy he needed. Lifting his fork he began to attack his plate, forking large piles of pancake in and slopping down orange juice as if it was his last meal. His mother looked over her shoulder and almost laughed out loud at the sight of her son. He was exactly like his father. She turned off the water in the sink, and wiped her hands on the tiny white apron on her waist. This was the time of the morning She always spent with her son talking. They did it at dinner, and sometimes at lunch, if the cleaning and cooking wasn't too much. She wanted to make sure he always expressed himself, and knew that it had always been lonely for him.

Settling down into the oak chair opposite her son, she lifted her glass of coffee to her lips and took a sip.

_MMMM Mhom thish ihs great!_

_**Thank you Goten, but that still doesn't give you permission to talk with your mouth full. **_

He stopped gulped and smiled lazily at his mother. Laughing heartily he raised a hand behind his head and offered a sorry. Chichi allowed a smile to grasp her lips as she nodded and took another sip of her coffee.

_Mom, you said we had somewhere important to go. Where are we going?_

_**We'll I've been really tired of being cramped up in this house Goten. How about we go have a picnic somewhere in a park in the city?**_

_Really? In the City!_

_**Yeah. Maybe you can even call your brother and see if he wants to join us.**_

Suddenly Goten's voice turned sad and somber. _I don't know mom. He's awfully busy nowadays. _

_**Well you could just ask him. You never know if he might say yes.**_

_No thanks mom. It can just be us! It will be fun. Hey, I'm gonna go get my things together! This is going to be great!_

Goten shot out of the room and upstairs, maple syrup and a large smile plastered on his face. Chichi would have laughed at the sight of him had she not been upset with what her son had said. Did he think Gohan was too busy for him? Well... she wouldn't lie, he was always here, but he did come once in a while. She shook her head. Well… it doesn't matter. She had planned a surprise party for Goten, because she knew just how sad he was. Everyone was going to be there. Trunks, Vegeta, Bulma, Tien, Yamcha, Gohan, and many more. She allowed a smirk to take over her lips before she took her last gulp of coffee and began packing the dirty plates into the sink. This was going to be a day to remember.

Not more than an hour later Goten's grandpa came over in his car honking the horn heavily. Goten and his mother rushed out of their little roundhouse, and hurriedly hopped into the car before the Ox-king took off speeding down the highway.

_Cool grandpa! I didn't know you were coming too._

Well, I wouldn't have, but your mother called me up and invited me. 

_Heh, sorry about that grandpa._

_**You see Goten, all you have to do is ask.**_

_Well, did you ask Gohan mom?_

_**Yes as a matter of fact I did.**_

_Really? What did he say? _

_**He would be there, along with Videl.**_

_Aww Really mom! This is going to be cool!_

Chichi and the ox King laughed as they made their way up the interstate and into the city. Goten was gonna have the best time ever! His family was there and he would get to play with his brother! This would be the first time in a long time really. Popping in a tape, the Ox-King led the sing along of a little lion in the jungle. Goten probably was the one who sang the loudest. Too happy to control his happiness, and too carefree to really care about his volume. This was REALLY going to be a day to remember!

Hey, what did you guys think! Just review and let me know alright? On that note, I'm going to thanks those who reviewed me. Thanks to everyone whose read this chapter as well! Muah!

**_SilverSayin- _** Lol, thanks very much for the review. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as well. I'm not sure we'll get that deep into the root of Goten's anger until much later, but its always fun to lead up to everything. Thanks again, hope to hear from you.

**_Kinoki- _**Hehe, Twinkie smasher. I like that! I'm glad that you enjoyed my first chapter. This story more than likely will be a tearjerker, so hold onto that hanky of yours. Lol, thanks again!

**_Vegiegurl- _blushes** Thanks. That means a lot to me. I hope you read and enjoy the next few chapters. Not sure I'll be able to measure up with the first (which always seems to come out better than the rest) but I'll try. Lol. Thank you for your review! See you!

**_NevieGirl- _**Heh, sorry I didn't update sooner. Lol, I have a lot of stories to write though. I updated as soon as possible though, so here ya go! How you enjoy it. thanks very much for your review, and I hope to hear from you again.

All right you guys! See you soon! I'll be sure to update again for you all


	3. Master Plan

_**Nothing To Lose**_

It didn't take long for Chichi, Goten and the Ox-King to reach the park from when they drove off the super high way. Goten was in the back seat on his knees looking out the window as they slowed to a stop at the park. His eyes almost burst with what he saw and he screamed for his mother in happiness. Her laughs joined his screams as she gazed out the window at what laid before them on the lawn. There were balloons and radios bursting with music. Confetti and streamers were everywhere. Most importantly, everyone had been sitting smiling and laughing on the grass. All his friends, and his father's friends were there. And in front a little girl with pink hair and pigtails.

Goten's orange ki was a mere blur to Rini as she wiped at her eyes and waved happily to the boy getting out of the small red car. She would show him. He wasn't alone. Not by a long shot. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she knew it was Serena. She was the one that helped her plan the whole thing. That got the courage to call up Goten's mom, and actually explain the situation. After the yelling and the tears, Chichi finally agreed, and gave her the numbers to invite everyone. She didn't expect them all to show up but they did. And she was happy to see them there.

Rini! 

_Goten!_

Goten made his way running across the large field of grass, his mother laughing behind in the background as both her and her father unpacked the foods. His father's letters happily claiming themselves on his back, and his ki flapping in the wind. He was laughing, his hair was everywhere and yet kept in the same place. He was running towards everyone… towards Rini. She looked so happy. Not like the night she saw so sad standing next to him. She was in tears… because of what he said, because of the way he acted. He would make it up to her. He would o his best to make it up to her. She was so pretty running towards him the way her hair bounced as she ran. The way her little blue dress swayed. It was… well a dress… spaghetti straps on top, cute little kitten in the middle and ruffled and frayed edges up until her knees. On her toes she wore a little blue polish and a strappy blue flat sandals. She looked so pretty. When she finally reached him she smelled so sweet, like strawberries, and her laughs were full like sunshine. She wasn't heavy at all when he twirled her, as light as a feather. Rini! She had done it all for him, he knew it! His mom explained it in the car. When they entered the city and he promised that he was gonna give her the best day ever!

When Goten caught Rini in an embrace everyone laughed and cheered. It was really going to be a day to remember… but not necessarily for the good.

The day went on, in full throttle, laughter, cheers, games of tag and charades filled the air. Chichi manned the grill while Bulma helped, dishing out food that would surely put an end to world hunger. It seemed like everything was in its place. The sun set slowly, and everyone sat on the blankets laughing and happily chatting away. It wasn't long before Videl stood, explaining that she would need to study for a test, and walked to her car parked not far away. Gohan, who was in one of his father's ki stood as well and said that he need to be getting home with Videl. Goten couldn't believe his ears.

_**You're leaving Gohan?**_

_Yeah, sorry little man. But I really need to get some work done. I'll come and visit you little man._

_**You always say that Gohan.**_

_I promise this time Goten._

_**And you always promise too Gohan!**_

_Goten… Don't give your brother such a hard time. He has work to do all right?_

_**But mom, He always has work to do! And it's always away from us and with Videl! He's always got some reason why he doesn't come see either of us for months unless he wants something! He always promises to see his flesh and blood-**_

_That's enough Goten! Gohan lives with Videl. You know that he has been for a while now Goten._

_**But mom, why doesn't he come see us? He can always make time to sparr, but he cannot even come see his mother and brother!**_

_Hey Goten I'm really sorry kiddo, I'll come see you first thing in the morning._

_**No Gohan, don't! You're always leaving and always promising. You're supposed to take care of mom and me! Who is going to look out for us? Even dad left.. and now you too? **_

_Goten, I will be having nothing of this! Your father died trying to save the world!_

_**Well id rather there be no world than him being gone! The only father and brother I have now is my mother. She always tells me, think positive… think positive.. just like dad did the last time he was here. But how can I think positive? How can I think positive when there is only one person there for me? How can I think positive when I don't know my own father and the brother I thought would take care of me, and show me all the things a dad would is gone and too busy to see me! Everyone's shushing me and telling me to stay in the place of a child. But what place is that? Mom. I can't take this anymore. Please don't let him leave again mommy please. I know you trying your best but I need him too mom. I tried to stay cheerful for you, but I just can't do it anymore mommy.. please!**_

Chichi looked at her youngest son tears while streaming down his face. Gohan was behind him speechless, pain and hurt etched across his face. Goten's words really stung him. She knew he never meant them, but thy were all true for her little one. How often did she wake up in the middle of the night to see is tired, cold figure resting and clinging to hers. She'd often find tears on his small chubby cheeks and she'd try her best to brush them away but more always came. She tried to protect him, but she couldn't. It takes a village to educate a child, and there was only one person, her.

Reaching out her arms she pulled her little son into her lap, and rocking him gently back and forth ran her fingers through his hair and spoke to him softly. Muffled cries filled the park as everyone kept quiet and watched the scene. Rini who had been standing on the sidelines all along wanted to take a stand to run over and to yell at everyone but she was held back by Serena, her soft long fingers sliding over her mouth. Rini didn't protest, she just listened to what her friend had to say, just like the other night, and watched as he finally expressed everything he had to her, to them.

Trunks who always had his father and mother near him stood next to them, his eyes a little soft for his friend while his heart thanked Kami he had his parents. Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu quietly picked at their food, too saddened to really say anything. The Ox-King placed a hand on Chichi's shoulder and she nodded her head to him. He stood and snapping his large suspenders made his way to the car. Chichi then nodded at Gohan who mouthed an he's sorry, and with his head down, walked to his own car, where Videl had been waiting.

Little Goten continued to sob into his mother's chest as she weaved her fingers through his hair, her back turned to the rest of the group. He blubbered things to her, things only she understood and she nodded and spoke words of wisdom to him. The last things she remembered him say was…

_**I miss dad.**_

…then he was out like a light in her arms. The Ox-King had already returned from packing the car and she handed Goten's little body to her father while she smoothed out her dress and dabbed at the large wet spot on her clothes. She turned the other while she continued dabbing and the first to spoke was Bulma.

Chichi… You know we can't bring back Goku right?

She merely nodded before she spoke.

_I already knew he would not be coming back. I'm very sorry for Goten's outburts-_

No need to apologize Chi. Its a lot to handle for little boy. I'm just sorry we all couldn't be there for him more.

_Bulma, don't be silly. You all have your own lives to lead as does Gohan. He'll just have to understand that people cannot drop what they're doing to play with him. I'm just sorry he has to learn this way. He misses Goku more than anything, and I know he's growing a bit tired of seeing his old mom's face all the time. **Sigh** I guess, We'll just have to work with it. I need to get Goten home and into bed now though. Thank you so very much Rini for this outing! It was something Goten really needed and I'm sorry it had to end like this. I'll be sure to have a get together for you and your family soon._

_**Wait! Mrs. Son. Please, excuse me, but I believe we may have a way to bring back your husband.**_

_We?_

_**Me and my Serena, that is Mrs. Son. **_

_Do you really think so?_

_**Yes Mrs. Son!**_

_Well, Goten is waiting in the car. Can you call me first thing in the morning while he is still sleeping. When he wakes up, I'll invite you over for tea and we'll discuss it. I'll send him over to Bulma's so it will be a surprise. Is that all right with you Bulma?_

Hey, fine by me Chichi, he and my son can work on tearing up the latest patch of lawn.

_Thank you Bulma. Is that all right with you Rini?_

_**Yes Mrs. Son.**_

_All right then, let me tend to my son. I will speak to you tomorrow. Thank you everyone for coming!_

With that Chichi turned and made her way over the lawn and into the car. She felt everyone's eyes on her back, and she knew what they were thinking. What a way to end things huh? But it didn't matter. She didn't care what they thought anymore. Never did, never will. She had better things to think about. Like her Goten… and her Goku. Do they really think they can bring back Goku and why hadn't they thought of it if it was possible. Chichi buckled her seatbelt, and waited for her father to pull it into reverse and speed off heading towards their home. She didn't care whether it was a foolish choice to get someone's hopes up, especially her own. There was possibly a way to get her Goku back and she didn't care if a monkey proposed it. She needed to see her husband, if not for herself, then for Goten.

The next day the sun arose casting a loving glow on the Son yard. Birds fluttered about and butterflies glided through the light breeze, passing by two figures in the yard. Chichi was seen throwing crisp white sheets across the line and singing happily. She had on her robe over her nightgown being that she hadn't washed up just yet. The first thing she id was jump out of bed, wash and cook, so that her laundry would catch the first fresh rays of sunshine. Besides her outside was her littlest son happily chattering away. Goten was sitting in a chair in his blue dinosaur pajamas, telling her about a dream he had had. There was a dinosaur, a pink one. And then, a yellow one. He was screaming yelling and his dad had came and saved him.

_**That's nice Goten. **_

_Mom were you even listening!_

_**I heard you Goten, I was listening. Your dinosaurs chasing you, and then your father came and saved you. Yes, I heard.**_

_What do you think it means mom?_

_**Hmm. I think it means you have a vivid imagination, and that just maybe you should get your rugbutt in that house and eat the breakfast I left on the table for you.**_

_Aww, mom, can't I sit out here with you for just a bit more? The sun is so warm._

_**I'll tell you what? How about you bring your breakfast outside and eat out here. Just so long as you promise to clean up after yourself, not to leave food for the bugs and you put the plates in the sink as soon as you're done.**_

_Really! All right! Deal!_

Happily Goten set off for the kitchen and came out with 5 plates in his hand. One on his head, two in his hands and two more balanced on his arms. Chichi laughed at the sight of him and spread a dry blue blanket that had been on the line on the ground for Goten to sit on. He crossed the yard slowly, and sat on the blanket and happily began to stuff his face with sausage and eggs.

_**Goten when your finished I want you to wash up and get dressed. You're going to spar today with Trunks and his father all right?**_

_Mmm k Mhom._

_**Bulma will make lunch for you, I want you to use ALL of your manners Goten. No elbows on the table, no talking with your mouth full, like you seem to be doing now, and no bodily noises, do you hear me?**_

_Yesh mhom. _

_**Good.**_

_Hey mom? _

_**Yes Goten. **_

_Can we go out later? When I come home? Maybe to dinner in the city? I love the city._

_**We'll see Goten all right? Right now, I just want you to finish your breakfast and get your little butt out of here, or you'll be late.**_

_Okay._

With that, Goten sucked in his food with incredible speed, causing an unsatisfied and disgusted look from Chichi's face. Goten caught sight of his mother's look, and laughed, scratching the back of his head the same way his dad did. Picking up his plate, he dashed into the kitchen plunked the dishes in the sink with a loud crashed and dashed into the bathroom. With the door of the bathroom slamming closed, Chichi shuddered and couldn't help but allow a suppressed laugh to echo into the yard. She lifted the blanket and stuffed it into her empty clothesbasket, and carrying it on her hip, headed back for the door. Halfway across the yard the phone began to ring and she hurriedly made her way into the house.

_**Coming! Coming!**_

She dashed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone dropping the basket and pulling it close to her ear.

_**Hello?**_

Hello… Mrs. Son?

_**Why Hello Rini, I've been waiting for your call.**_

Heh, yeah.

_**So tell me what is this mastermind plan you have?**_

Well, I guess it would take a bit of explaining ma'am. Maybe you should find a seat.

_**All right. **_

Chichi hurriedly sat down in a seat in an oak chair at the table just as Goten dashed into the kitchen with his own orange ki on, ready to go. Talking into the mouthpiece Chichi asked her for a few seconds while she saw her son off. After a muffled sure, Chichi placed the phone down on the table and stood wiping down Goten's still wet face with her robe.

_Aww Mah! The water would have kept my face cool when I flew!_

_**Yes, and given you a gigantic cold as well. All right, I guess your all set. Be sure to watch out for planes and any other flying objects. If you get tired take a rest all right? And call your grandfather or me when you get there so that we know you got there safe. Now give mommy a kiss and be off with you.**_

_All right mom, see you!_

Goten ran to her side and plopped a large kiss on her cheek and shot out the door before she could change her mind. Sighing Chichi plopped into the chair and picked up the phone again.

_**Sorry dear, Goten is just off to have a play date with Trunks is all.**_

It's okay Mrs. Son.

_**All right, now where were we.**_

Oh yeah, well, Serena says that it's possible for us to use the Imperial crystal with the dragon balls which will give us the strength to bring back Mr. Goku.

_**But Goku has been wished back far too many times for the use of the dragon balls. **_

That is why the Imperial crystal will help. It is able to grant any one wish, except to bring someone to life. Maybe if we combine both, we can bring Mr. Goku back.

Chichi bit her lip. Was it possible for this to work? The great dragon said we couldn't wish Goku back at all. Well, I guess it was worth a shot, just maybe combined the powers would work.

_**Okay, I guess we could try it. But the dragon balls are scattered.**_

Well, we can all go gather them.

_**All of us together! How would we do that, what need would we have for everyone at once?**_

Well, to support Goten I guess. I'm sure he would want to be the one to help collect them, and I would want to help. I've already spoken with everyone and no one seems to want to be left behind.

_**All right, all right, I guess we all can go after the Dragon balls. But where will we find the resources to do it?**_

I've spoken with Mrs. Briefs. She said it would be okay. Please oh Please Mrs. Son, say yes! Even if it doesn't work, it would be worth a try.

_**All right, all right Rini. When do we leave?**_

Mrs. Briefs can have everything ready by next week Saturday. 

_**All right Rini. I'll have Goten and myself packed by then.**_

Okay! We'll ive got some homework to do. I will call you again soon. Goodbye Mrs. Son.

_**Goodbye Rini.**_

When Chichi hung up the phone, her hand instantly went to her heart. Her Goku back again! What a wonderful thing this would be! Goten would finally have his father back and all because of Rini. What a lovely young girl she was to help them. Just think… Goku back again!

** Here we go! The end of the next chapter. Tell me what you think by reviewing and letting me know. I'll be gradually lengthening the chapters for you guys, because it seems to be moving along rather slowly. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. I'll try once in a while to talk to the reviewers, even though there is a ban from going around. If you'd like to sign a petition against it, let me know and I'll be sure to send it to you guys. All right thanks for reading hope to hear from you guys again. **


End file.
